Multicast communication enables simultaneous transmission of data packets between a source and select receivers (i.e., those receivers belonging to a multicast group) via a packet-switched network. Data packets are forwarded to receivers through a multicast distribution tree that consists of one or more network nodes. For purposes of explanation only, the term node will mean a router or a device that functions as a router, it being understood that the term node should not be limited thereto. Routers in a distribution tree are responsible for replicating data packets at each bifurcation point, i.e., the point of the tree where branches fork. This means that only one copy of the data packets travel over any particular communication link in the network, making multicast distribution trees extremely efficient for distributing the same information to many receivers.